Insanity
by Aobachii
Summary: Sí, lentamente caería en las garras de la locura. Y sin embargo no hice más que recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Él me había incitado a hacerlo. (Advertencias dentro.)


**I: Insanity**

**N/A: **Un One-shot fuera de lo normal. No es mi estilo normal, ya lo notarán y escribir en primera persona tampoco es algo que hago habitualmente, pero igualmente espero que les guste aunque sea un tanto... perturbador. Esta es una primera parte, tendrá una secuela que me costará escribir un poco así que tardaré un poco más en tenerla.

* * *

**Summary: **Sí, lentamente caería en las garras de la locura. Y sin embargo no hice más que recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Él me había incitado a hacerlo.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, fuerte lenguaje, menciones de suicidio, non-con, yaoi… Y creo que no me dejo nada.

Contado en primera por persona como Ichigo.

* * *

Estaba pasando los dos peores años de mi vida.

Si ésta hubiera sido normal desde el principio, no estaría pasando por eso.

Era una putada.

Cualquier podría afirmar que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación ya que poco me quedaba de esa vida.

Un viejo objeto y unos reflejos que se habían desarrollado durante tantas batallas, pero era algo que solamente yo sabía.

¿Quién más se creería semejante historia si hablara de ella?

El viejo tal vez.

Sin embargo no había dicho nada al respecto desde aquel día.

_Maldita sea. _

Estaba obviamente deprimido por todo esto, algo que no dejaba entrever por supuesto.

Cada mañana al mirarme al espejo me sentía más miserable… Más _patético_.

Ideas delirantes y descabelladas se asentaba en mi mente con la intención de conseguir que las llevara a cabo.

Y de repente un día, me rendí ante mi propia locura que se salía más de control a cada día que pasaba.

Junto con esto, mis ganas de vivir se desvanecían lentamente.

Al morir podría volver a aquella vida que tanto anhelaba, ¿cierto?

Esa es la lógica que mi cabeza me daba a conocer, pero mi corazón gritaba dolorosamente otra cosa.

Aún me quedaban cosas por hacer, vivir y una familia y amigos que se preocupaban para mí.

El peso de la agonía que suponía haber perdido todo aquello que me hacía sentir útil para los demás, derribaba los argumentos del corazón.

La fresca brisa del atardecer atravesaba a través de mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera suavemente.

El leve sonido del río y su agua corriendo se podía escuchar en el silencio de la tarde.

La punta de mis pies colgaba sobre el vacío mientras mis ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, mirando el atardecer.

Siempre odie los atardeceres.

Mi mente había acallado los gritos de mi corazón el cual trataba de aferrarse aún a la vida, pero hice oídos sordos.

¿Qué más me quedaba allí más que un infinito número de días repletos de agonía y tristeza?

Finalmente, me había hecho a la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y sin embargo, algo lo impidió.

Sentí un tirón de mi camiseta desde atrás, alejándome del borde del puente y tirándome sobre el duro cemento.

—Pero qué—

Mi cuestión se quedó en el aire y nunca salió de mis labios el resto de ella.

Había sentido un fuerte derechazo en mi cara, mi cuerpo cayendo por completo sobre el suelo debido a la energía del golpe.

Cuando recuperé mis sentidos luego del brutal ataque inesperado, me incorporé para encontrarme con unos ojos.

Unos ojos cerúleos que me miraban furiosos.

Despectivos…

Decepcionados.

Entonces se dio la vuelta con un chasqueo de su lengua, dándome la espalda.

Observé (estupefacto aún) como se marchaba.

Su cabello azul era tal y como se había quedado grabado en mi memoria dos años atrás.

Ese maldito hijo de puta.

xxx

Desde ese día que impidió mi suicidio, lo veo en todas partes.

Es como si de pronto se hubiera insertado en mi vida de nuevo y no quería marcharse.

Incluso si sólo me lo encontraba por casualidad.

Aquella tarde, en el momento en que desapareció de mi vista era como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado en la oscuridad de mi alma.

Me había ilusionado con el hecho de que por fin algo de mí estaba regresando—

Pero me equivoqué.

La segunda vez que lo vi me di cuenta: Un _cuerpo falso_.

Esa era la explicación.

Maldije a Urahara mil y una veces.

Seguro que había sido culpa de ese bastardo.

Con un suspiro me había dado media vuelta, alejándome de él.

Desde que no tengo energía espiritual, no pareció notar mi presencia.

O eso es lo que yo creía.

A veces cargaba su katana a su espalda, envuelta en un pañuelo.

Llevar armas en público estaba prohibido después de todo, sin embargo había logrado camuflar bien la espada.

Ja, le daba solo un poco de tiempo hasta que algún policía quisiera revisar que llevaba envuelto.

Otras no la llevaba y caminaba por la calle como un simple paisano aunque con una cara y unas pintas que hacía que la gente se alejara de él.

Suspiré.

No podía dejar de pensar en él mientras me encontraba en la penumbra de mi habitación.

Y pensar en él me llevaba a pensar en mi pasado lo que terminaba en pensamientos negativos y depresivos de nuevo.

Era un círculo doloroso que no tenía fin.

Decidido a querer olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi vida como shinigami, me levanté de la cama y me fui de casa sin despertar a nadie.

Las calles estaban vacías.

Lo único que podría encontrarme era algún borracho que se había quedado bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Y apestaban.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, simplemente dejando que mis pies me llevaran allá donde quisieran mientras que yo no prestaba atención al camino que estaba tomando.

Así era mi vida en ese momento.

Incierta.

Mis pasos iban dirigidos a un destino del que no era consciente.

Mientras me encontraba pensando de nuevo, me volví a cruzar con él.

Esta vez nos miramos a los ojos.

Él desvió los suyos para mirar a mi mejilla.

Aún tenía la marca de aquel golpe.

No dijimos nada, sólo nos quedamos parados mirando fijamente al otro.

—Te has vuelto jodidamente patético. —escupió de repente en un tono repleto de disgusto.

—Lo sé. —respondí sin pena.

Era muy consciente de que era sólo una sombra, una barata imitación de lo que solía ser.

— ¿Y te da lo mismo? —cuestionó casi incrédulo.

Yo me lo creía tan poco como él.

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Qué debería responder?

Ya nada me importaba realmente.

Rechinó los dientes, enfadado.

No entendía su enfado. Debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado conmigo mismo por estar así.

Atrapado en mí mismo.

Me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca con su mano izquierda y me golpeó con la mano derecha.

En la otra mejilla.

Un gruñido de dolor escapó de mis labios pero no repliqué.

Me lo merecía.

—Te odio —pronunció en un tono que afirmaba esas palabras, —maldito _humano_.

Y mi corazón se hundió en el dolor de nuevo.

No había sido por el odio de Grimmjow profesado hacía mí, sino más bien porque era verdad.

Me había convertido en un simple y despreciable humano.

xxx

Nos volvimos a encontrar unas noches más tarde.

Aún me miraba con el mismo odio reflejado en sus ojos.

No era de extrañar puesto que yo me sentía aún peor.

De pronto me encontré siendo arrastrado por él hacia un apartamento.

Al parecer era allí donde se estaba quedando mientras permanecía deambulando por Karakura.

El motivo aún lo desconocía en ese momento.

Me soltó en medio del salón.

Su puño volvió a conectar con mi cara como la otra vez, logrando tirar mi equilibrio.

Caí al suelo, aturdido y adolorido por el golpe y la caída.

—Te odio. —repitió nuevamente mientras me levantaba del suelo tirando del cuello de mi camiseta.

Otro golpe.

—Te odio.

Y otro.

Volví a caer el suelo con su pie presionando fuertemente contra mi abdomen.

— ¡¿Por qué cojones no te defiendes?! —gritó.

Eso… ¿por qué no me defendía?

¿Acaso había perdido todo atisbo de la fuerza que tenía?

— ¡Te hice una pregunta maldita sea!

Volvió a levantarme bruscamente y me empujó contra la pared.

Sus ojos parecían querer matarme con la mirada, sin embargo y al mismo tiempo, es como si quisiera ver dentro de mí y averiguar qué pasaba por mi mente.

El dolor estaba en todas partes.

Mi cara, mi abdomen, mis piernas.

Golpe tras golpe se sucedían mientras me repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Por qué, por qué, ¿por qué?

Mi reacción ante este dolor fue diferente de la que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar.

Dolía tanto que sentía que quería llorar y pedirle que parara.

En lugar de eso una risa vacía salió de mi garganta, sorprendiendo tanto a Grimmjow como a mí mismo.

Por algún motivo e inconscientemente, el dolor de los golpes hacía que me remontara al pasado.

A las batallas.

A la guerra.

Me hacía sentir extasiado.

Lleno de adrenalina.

Y continué riendo entre gemidos de dolor a la vez que mis memorias regresaban continuamente a esos días.

Forzosamente sus labios chocaron contra los míos, probablemente con la intención de hacerme callar.

Sus afilados dientes mordieron con fuerza mi labio inferior y otra pequeña risa salió de mí.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

¿Por qué me sentía tan bien y vivo de repente?

La parte racional me decía que debería defenderme y salir de allí cuanto antes.

La parte irracional seguía riéndose mientras se nublaba con el placer traído por el dolor y la adrenalina que la situación causaba.

Estaba al borde de la plena locura.

Grimmjow gruñó sin decir nada.

Destrozó mi camiseta haciendo uso de Pantera para hacerlo más rápido.

La punta de la afilada espada brillaba a la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Ah esa afilada hoja…

Me recordaba tanto a Zangetsu.

Cortando mi camiseta había hecho surcos en mi piel, la sangre comenzaba a aflorar lentamente de los largos pero no profundos cortes.

Sin sutilezas, ni permiso, volvió a chocar brutalmente sus labios contra los míos.

Eso realmente había dolido.

Luego de los golpes mis labios estaban partidos y aquel ataque hacía que escocieran.

Lo peor de todo es que me seguía gustando de un modo u otro.

Me agarró de las muñecas con tal fuerza que estaba seguro que dejaría las marcas de sus dedos.

Levantó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, me dio la vuelta y su espada atravesó mis muñecas.

Grité de dolor.

— ¡¿Te sigue haciendo gracia?! —volvió a exclamar.

Esa vez no sonó enfadado.

Pero de todos modos no pude descifrar que sentía en ese momento solo por su voz aunque ésta era definitivamente diferente.

Me obligó a ponerme de rodillas y se levantó del suelo mirándome desde un costado.

Aquella escena me era tan familiar.

Claro que no la había olvidado.

Lo bueno sería que intentara volarme la cabeza con un Cero como aquella vez.

Esta agonía envuelta en los hilos de la locura terminaría de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto eso era mucho pedir.

—Yo te odiaba en aquel entonces Kurosaki —ahora sonaba más bajo y aún así sus palabras seguían estando llenas de veneno, —pero ahora te odio más.

_Ya somos dos_, quise decir.

Ah, irónicamente en ese momento mi enemigo me estaba haciendo sentir vivo como nadie más lo había conseguido con sus intentos de animarme durante los dos últimos dos años.

Le miré con una sonrisa con la intención de provocarlo.

Quería que siguiera.

Instintos que creía extintos e incluso inexistentes cuando era shinigami estaban resurgiendo.

Y cuanto más cerca de la superficie de mi piel se encontraban, más me acercaba a perder la cabeza del todo.

Grimmjow ya debía de pensar que estaba completamente loco.

Desapareció de mi lado rápidamente y en tan solo unos segundos sentí el frío en mi cuerpo.

Estaba completamente expuesto a él.

Desnudo.

Vulnerable.

Escuché el desabrochar de un cinturón.

En una situación normal debería haber entrado en pánico, haberme asustado al menos.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Incluso con todo el dolor que me hizo sentir cuando me desgarró desde el interior de repente.

A pesar de sus uñas clavadas en cualquier parte de mi piel que sus manos pudieran alcanzar.

Aún si cálidas lágrimas bajaban libremente por mis mejillas.

La sonrisa no se borraba de mis labios.

Sus caderas golpeando las mías me hacían temblar y gemir de dolor y placer.

—Estás jodidamente enfermo —jadeó embistiendo aún más fuerte.

De nuevo reí aunque sonaba adolorido.

El olor a sangre, el dolor, la brutalidad, la violencia…

Era todo la mezcla perfecta.

Era lo que había estado anhelando durante dos malditos años.

—Todo tu cuerpo está destrozado y sigues gimiendo como una puta.

No me sentí ofendido en lo más mínimo, al menos no en ese momento.

Si acaso esas palabras sólo consiguieron excitarme aún más.

Debería estar más preocupado por mi estado mental que por mi cuerpo.

¿Pero a quién le importaba en ese instante?

Entre el placer y la pérdida de sangre, mi vista comenzaba a nublarse considerablemente.

Era consciente de que estaba al borde de desmayarme.

— ¡Grimmjow! —exclamé casi suplicando.

Luego de emitir un sonido gutural y de una fuerte mordida en mi yugular, pareció entender el mensaje.

No se trataba de placer, pero al parecer esa parte había salido torcida en sus planes.

Tal vez.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor buscaba esto desde el principio.

Sus manos subieron desde su mortal agarre en mis caderas hasta mi pecho, arañando mis pezones.

Todo se nubló en cuanto las ondas de placer recorrieron mi cuerpo.

Frente a mi ya borrosa visión sólo había una explosión de blanco que me obligó a cerrar los ojos instintivamente mientras me quedaba sin respiración.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo estaba acostado boca arriba sobre el suelo.

No podía moverme.

Todo dolía demasiado.

Me olvidé de la idea de levantarme y solo me dediqué a observar mis alrededores hasta donde mi cuello podía moverse.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero reconocía algunas cosas que vio la primera vez que entró.

El apartamento de Grimmjow.

Aún seguía allí.

Gruñí y traté de moverme de nuevo.

Nada.

Mi cuerpo no me respondía en lo absoluto.

Sentía, sin embargo, que estaba recostado sobre mi propia sangre.

Di un respingo.

_Asqueroso. _

Yo me lo había buscado provocándole de aquel modo.

A pesar de dolor y el disgusto que me causaba estar acostado allí…

Me sentía mejor que hace unos días.

Como si aún pudiera sentir lo mismo que cuando era shinigami.

Incluso si el modo no era exactamente ortodoxo.

¿Importaba eso realmente?

—Si puedes moverte, lárgate de mi puta vista, ¿entendiste?

Resoplé exhausto.

Tsk, _rudo_.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tomó en hacer que mi cuerpo volviera a responder los mandatos de mi mente para que se levantara de una buena vez antes de que enfermara.

El dolor me atacó desde todas partes e incluso desde lugares en los que nunca lo había sentido.

Aunque un tanto desequilibrado, logré levantarme.

El siguiente problema era vestirme ya que usar mis manos estaba fuera de cuestión.

No me hubiera sorprendido demasiado si los nervios hubieran sido cortados también y mis dedos hubieran permanecido inútiles.

Fuera cual fuera el destino para ellas, en ese momento no podía moverlas.

Escuché un gruñido casi animal detrás de mí y si no fuera porque no tenía las energías necesarias, hubiera saltado del susto.

Sin preguntar, me agarró del brazo para mantenerme en pie mientras frotaba mi espalda con una toalla húmeda sin sutilezas.

No pude contener el siseo de dolor ante el rudo tratamiento, pero en cierto modo agradecía que hubiera tenido la 'amabilidad' de limpiar la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Estábamos de acuerdo en que ninguno tenía ganas de ser atosigado por preguntas innecesarias.

No dijo nada durante el tiempo que estuvo frotando insistentemente mi cuerpo con la toalla.

Yo tampoco dije nada, no que pudiera igualmente.

Si abría la boca lo único que saldría serían gemidos humillantes de dolor.

Una vez terminó, tiró la toalla al suelo y procedió a vestirme con algo de su ropa (ya que la mía había sido destrozada por su espada).

No repliqué, no dije nada, ni siquiera le agradecí.

En el fondo pensaba que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para alguien que me odiaba.

Aunque en el momento en que dejé su apartamento atrás, supe que esa no sería la última vez que nos veríamos en la misma situación.

Incluso si yo mismo tenía que ir a buscar la oportunidad para que ocurriera de nuevo.

Patéticamente, Grimmjow se había convertido en mi única causa para vivir.


End file.
